1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for lubricating a transmission of a motor vehicle.
2. Related Art
In so-called lubrication systems adequate to the demand, the quantity of the conveyed oil is, for example, set in dependence on the load of the transmission, with a larger quantity of oil usually being set at a higher load. To be able to realize this quantity setting, an electrically controlled oil pump can, for example, be used.
It is problematic with such a lubrication adequate to the demand that, on the one hand, the efficiency of an electrically operated oil pump is relatively small at low speeds and, on the other hand, when the motor is switched on, no reliable start-up of the electric motor can be ensured due to the start-up torque to be overcome if only a relatively small quantity of oil should be conveyed.